


L is for the way you look at me

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just tried to imagine how it felt to be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeonghan was in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> i tried imagining how it'd feel to be in love

jeonghan is in love. 

he didn't exactly know what it was or how it felt to be in love. 

but when he looked at jeonghan as if he was the only person in the world. 

when he would shyly wrap his arms around jeonghan's tiny waist and bury his head into the curve of his neck. he found himself falling limp into his hold.

jeonghan found his eyes following him around the room, a faint smile across his lips when jeonghan would laugh at the other members. 

he'd always make sure jeonghan was okay and healthy. he'd take care of jeonghan. 

jeonghan thought that was just some parts of their friendship. practically being family. 

but, jeonghan find himself staring at him as if he was the only person in the world. nobody stood out to him as much as he did. 

he'd laugh a little harder and smile a bit wider around him. he couldn't help his heart from overfilling with love and compassion to the point his chest would ache. 

he'd wrap his arms around his waist when he had the chance. jeonghan found himself sitting on his lap more often even when there was a chair for him.

jeonghan would stay and take care of him when he was stressed and they'd cuddle way too often. 

he even faintly pressed a kiss to his lips with his fingers at a fanmeet. it was more than a friendship.

jeonghan was in love with seungcheol and he didn't mind.


End file.
